Acceptance
by Matanator
Summary: Percy is waiting to pick up Annabeth from her school and she's late. 20 minutes late. Percy goes to find out why and what he discovers was not what he expected, he just had to accept it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a small plot bunny that popped up after I read someone else's story so if it seems familiar, it's probably off that other person's story, just my own little twist to it.**

**Don't own, not for profit, Rick Riordan's stuff.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was late. Uncharacteristically so. Percy was waiting outside her school to pick her up after school and he was wondering what was taking so long. It was almost 20 minutes past their meeting time.<p>

'It wouldn't be monsters would it? After all, my scent would be stronger than Annabeth's so anything would come after me instead.' Percy thought.

He began to worry, with all the crazy things that could happen to demigods, Annabeth could be in some sort of trouble.

Percy quickly entered the building and found the receptionist asleep at the desk. What else does a receptionist do after school hours?

"Excuse me," Percy called out to the receptionist, a young woman with long brown hair.

She jerked awake, glaring groggily at Percy for waking her up before she remembered what her job was.

"Oh, hello, sorry, umm… Welcome to Northvale, what can I do for you?" She said whilst rubbing her hazel eyes.

"Hi I'm looking for Annabeth Chase? She is a senior here and I'm picking her up but she's a bit late."

"Sorry, _who?" _Sheasked a bit confused_._

"Never mind," Percy said agitatedly. Annabeth could be in danger and he as wasting time here, "where's the library?"

When in doubt, check the library. If Annabeth wasn't there? Percy would really start to worry.

"Umm, it's just down the hall, the last room to the right," she said, indicating with her hand.

"Thanks. Bye."

Percy hurried down the hall, ignoring the receptionist grumble about having her sleep disturbed.

Percy unconsciously put his hand in his pocket, to make sure Riptide was in there and if needed be, easily drawn.

Reaching the end of the hall, he opened the door to the right to find himself in a giant room, with many shelves neatly arrayed in rows and aisles.

Quickly searching his way through the library, he found a studying area, with tables and chairs. If there was anywhere that Annabeth would be, it would be here, at a study area.

He quickly scanned the tables of students staying after school, trying to catch up on their studies.

He ignored the curious whispering of his appearance until he finally found what he was looking for. On the far end of the library, he saw princess curled blonde hair he would recognise anywhere.

He smiled.

Then he noticed she wasn't alone.

Tall, with dark blonde hair, the guy Annabeth was sitting with looked to be the kind of guy from a 'chick-flick' movie. The type to make girls swoon with just a look, but still keep a 'nice guy' personality, not some player who takes dates and dumps every week or so.

And they were laughing softly and giggling together.

He saw Annabeth's eyes twinkle, the same kind of look she gave him when she looked into his eyes and tells him that she loved him, right before kissing him soundly.

Percy's heart shattered.

He knew why Annabeth was late now. He got stood up.

At first Percy felt anger and jealousy, his face twisted up with emotion and probably freaking out some of the mortals watching him.

Percy took a deep breath, trying to release his emotions, to let it drain out of him.

After a few minutes of just standing there (and probably looking like an idiot) he dejectedly walked out of the library.

Annabeth chose some other guy over him.

From Percy's point of view, he could sort-of understand.

What kind of girl likes a dorky, goofy guy with seaweed for brains over a good-looking handsome probably smart guy?

He always though Annabeth was too good for him, and how lucky he was to have her as a girlfriend. It's just now that it was more of a reality. She _was_ too good for him, and so she moved ahead.

Percy, despite being dense as some might say, he didn't miss the clear display of admiration in Annabeth's face as she talked and laughed with this guy. He could see how happy she was there. He knew her long enough to know it was genuine.

Percy accepted it.

He loved Annabeth, and so he was willing to give up his own happiness for Annabeth's if she was happy with this guy.

He didn't even know his name.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first attempt at the romance stuff, so hopefully I didn't do too bad. :P<strong>

**Let me know what you think, review and fav/follow!**

**~Matanator**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I'm surprised by the review response… Thanks guys**

**Just to let you know, I'm completely Percabeth.**

**Disclaimer, look at chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>At Camp<em>

Percy tried his hardest to avoid Annabeth. He would frequently go into the forest and vent out his anger on whatever monster dared to cross his path. Eventually, even the monsters feared to go into the woods, after the decimation of so many of its brethren by the one demigod.

Percy had to go deeper and deeper into the forest to find something, anything to slash at with Riptide. When monsters wouldn't come, he pooled his anger into the ocean. He would raise giant waves to crash onto the beach, he would create massive pillars of water shooting into the air until he was drained.

With all this activity going on, people at Camp began to notice.

Chiron called a meeting around the campfire in the Amphitheatre one night.

"Demigods, as you may have noticed," He began gravely, "monsters harassing the Camp borders have dropped considerable, almost to zero."

"Isn't that a good thing?" A random camper yelled out.

Agreement swept through the crowd as they began to argue, whether it was a good sign or something far worse. The campfire spluttered and turned grey with all the confusion in the atmosphere.

Chiron stomped his hoof three times and held his hand up for silence. Percy looked on with trepidation.

"Normally, yes, however there have been sightings of devastation to the forest. Something has ravaged the land, something that perhaps, is so foul, that it has scared all the other monsters away."

There was a deathly silence amongst the campers. The campfire dimmed to a dull purple, emanate the fear that the demigods felt. Then, suddenly all went into an uproar.

"What if it attacks our borders?"

"What kind of monster is it?"

"Will Thalia's tree be able to hold it back?"

The last question seemed to silence the camp. It was the most important question.

Percy stood up, getting the attention of the camp.

"I'll kill it. I'll go out into the forest and find it."

"I'll go with you."

Percy nearly cringed. He turned to the voice that he would recognise anywhere.

"I'll go with you and help you kill it. You need _someone_ with a plan Seaweed Brain." Annabeth teased, smiling.

Percy sighed in resignation. "Fine. Let's go."

The camp looked on in surprise. Even Chiron.

"You're- You're going on a monster hunt just like that?"

Percy didn't answer, he just turned to Annabeth.

"Got you cap? Got your dagger?" He asked.

"Of course." Annabeth replied.

Percy turned back to Chiron. "And I have Riptide with me. That's all we need."

Chiron smiled. "Very well, our best demigods once again as a team, we wish you luck."

Percy nodded and walked out of the Amphitheatre, Annabeth following.

* * *

><p>Percy was walking calmly through the forest. He felt that Annabeth had something to say but she was holding back. After nearly twenty minutes of walking, Annabeth finally spoke up.<p>

"Seaweed Brain, why are you avoiding me?"

Percy knew this was coming. He tried to stall the conversation.

"Shouldn't you be worried about the super monster?"

"Not when your here with me to protect me."

Percy nearly cried when he heard her say that. She said it with such honesty, like she wasn't going behind his back.

"You haven't answered my question Percy."

"There is no monster anyway." Percy stated, still trying to stall.

"What do you mean?"

"It was me. I caused the devastation, the monsters are afraid of me. I've been the one killing all of them in the forest."

"Why? Answer me with a straight response. And you still haven't answered my original question. Stop being so evasive!" Annabeth said loudly, starting to get angry.

"I did it all because I was angry alright?" Percy said starting to get angry as well. "I know what you're doing Annabeth. Going behind my back."

"What?" Annabeth lost her anger and just looked confused, as if she actually didn't know what Percy was talking about.

"I saw you, a week ago, in the library at your school with that mortal. Having fun, talking, giggling and laughing together."

Annabeth was confused. What was he talking about? When-

Suddenly Annabeth remembered, one week ago, the last day of school, the day she was going back to camp when Percy picked her up-

Annabeth suddenly understood.

He must have seen her with Joshua when he couldn't find her and she was late on that day.

They were going to go on a date.

'Oh no…' Annabeth thought. She had completely forgotten about the date they had planned after school, she was so distracted by the rebuilding of Olympus that it slipped her mind.

"Percy I-"she started apologising but stopped as she noticed Percy wasn't with her anymore. She had to go find Percy and apologise. It was all a misunderstanding.

She took a few steps forward before she came to a halt. She didn't even know which direction he went in. Suddenly the darkness around her seemed more oppressive, more sinister, more deadly, without the comfort of Percy being with her.

She was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No comment**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

_"I know what you're doing Annabeth. Going behind my back."_

* * *

><p>Percy didn't wait for Annabeth to answer. He stalked off, deep into the woods, to get away from everything. To calm down by some water.<p>

He walked in a seemingly random direction, but he knew he was walking towards a large body of water, probably a small lake. It was just something he could feel, as if the water was calling softly to him, unable to be heard except when you knew what to listen for.

'_At least surviving in the desert won't be a problem, not having to worry about lack of water._' Percy thought wryly.

Upon arriving after a few minutes walk at what was indeed a small lake, Percy sat down by the edge with a sigh, staring out on the reflective surface of the water, the moon shining brightly in the night sky.

He thought about all that had happened, about Annabeth, and about that other guy in the library on that day. Percy took the time to think, without any distractions.

Annabeth was seeing a guy behind his back. She was happy with him if her expression in the library was anything to go by. And that was really all there was to it.

In his opinion, if Annabeth lost interest in Percy and found it again in a new guy, she could at least tell him about it beforehand and have the decency to breakup with him before she went to the guy.

Percy couldn't help but feel jealous towards that guy whose name he still didn't know.

Percy sighed and closed his eyes, letting the turmoil of emotions drain from him as he concentrated on the water, the gentle breeze blowing through the trees, caressing the surface of the lake, tiny ripples rolling across the surface, the soothing sound of the waves lapping against the shore. Percy took all of this in, calming him. He concentrated on the water, calling it to him. Opening his eyes, he reached out hand and a tendril of water slithered its way towards it outstretched hand, curling like a snake around his arm.

Keeping his concentration, Percy manipulated the water tendril, making it flit across his body and his arms as if it were alive. He focused the water to the palm of his hand, holding it in front of his face. He formed a ball of water, trying to maintain a perfectly spherical shape whilst the water itself remained turbulent.

A loud cry pierced the serenity. Percy lost his concentration and the water ball lost cohesion, splashing down onto the ground.

Percy looked in to direction of the cry. One he could easily recognise it.

_Annabeth..._

He leaped to his feet, he gripped Riptide, uncapping it as he held his left hand to the lake before running towards the direction of Annabeth's cry.

As he ran, a stream of water flew from the lake, trailing behind him as it encased his arm, forming a sleeve.

A roar echoed through the trees, the sheer power emanating from it shattered the air, like a hammer slamming into a mirror.

Percy ran faster.

* * *

><p>Annabeth hadn't moved from where Percy had left her. Not knowing where she was in the dark forest nor the direction Camp was in, her best bet was to wait where she was until daybreak, so she could find her way again in the light of the sun.<p>

But that was easier said than done. Waiting in the darkness of the forest, with nothing but the faint glow of the moon to help her see, she felt alone, the noises of the night seemed amplified, eerier, more frightening. Waiting the eight hours or so until first light in a monster-infested forest was going to be a slight problem she had to overcome.

Annabeth tried to find a tree to sit against, holding her hands in front of her. Having something solid at your back was extremely comforting and reassuring. Annabeth's first preference would have been Percy's back, but that was currently impossible. She wished Percy were here with her. Not only would it alleviate her fears of the forest with his presence, but she had made a mistake. A miscommunication between them. And she needed to fix it.

Her fingers finally brushed against the rough bark of a tree. Quickly seeking the comfort of something solid and firm, she leaned her back against it, allowing her legs to slide from beneath her, until she was sitting, her knees drawn up to her chin, her arms wrapped around them.

With nothing else to do, she thought of what was transpiring between her and Percy.

She couldn't believe how stupid she was. How could she forget about that date with Percy? It's worse than when he forgot about their first anniversary. At least he had managed to somewhat salvage it with the dinner in Paris (with Hermes' help).

No matter which way she spun her explanation, it always sounded like an excuse and a pathetic attempt to alleviate her guilt.

Annabeth suddenly noticed the faint light from the moon flickering. A cloud was blowing over, shrouding the forest further into darkness. Broken out of her thoughts with the observation of the flickering light, she realised how silent the forest was. Not a single bird chirped nor any insect chittered, even the wind had stilled, stilling the cloud blocking the moon. In all of her experiences, she knew that nature was a great forewarnerof monsters. And the signs were not good.

It was then, when Annabeth heard a quiet scraping of _something_ stalking across the forest floor, accompanied by the footfalls of a large beast, crushing leaves and snapping twigs beneath its immense weight.

Eyes wide, Annabeth slowly stood up, trying to make as little noise as possible. She searched the darkness, trying to pinpoint the location of the monster, but her efforts were futile. The trees bounced the sound of their solid trunks, making the sounds seem like it was coming from everywhere, all around her, slowly staking forwards.

Drawing her dagger, her ears strained to discern what was an echo, and what the real thing, her eyes flickered from the darkness on her left and the darkness to her right, desperately trying to get the slightest clue where the monster was. She had no doubts that the monster already knew where she was. Alone at night, her scent would be almost overwhelming to any monster nearby.

Red slitted eyes appeared, glaring at her.

Annabeth stood, frozen in fear, staring into the eyes that promised pain and death.

The eyes moved closer.

Annabeth took a step back.

Suddenly, the beast launched itself at her. She rapidly back-pedaled, but she tripped over a tree root, stumbling backwards, which had saved her life.

As she was falling, she saw the glimmer of a claw swipe where she had been. Instead of tearing her in half, it only sliced into her left forearm.

She let out a cry of pain, blood dripping down her hand. But the pain broke her out of her fearful haze that had settled on her mind.

The monster drew back again, ready to pounce, but Annabeth, gathering her wits, used her Athenian abilities to its fullest potential.

She stepped behind a tree. The monster slammed the ground next to her, growling as it missed its prey. It prepared itself for another leap towards the demigod, but Annabeth was already moving.

Dagger clenched tight in her hands, she drove it into the monster's glowing red eye. It let out an earth-shattering roar of pain, rearing up on its hind legs, wrenching the dagger out of Annabeth's hands. At the same moment, the cloud covering the moon finally passed, illuminated the fearsome beast.

Even Annabeth, for all her knowledge of Greek mythology, and other ancient mythologies, had no idea what the monster was. It looked like a wolf, with draconic characteristics. Its overall body appeared similar to a wolf, its snout was covered with obsidian black armour-like scales, covering the top half of the head and spines extending to the sides, like a grotesque mask. The scales extended down along the middle of its back, spikes jutted out from its spine, similar to a dragon's back, before converging on its tail into a deadly whip. Its legs were thick, muscles rippling with its movements. Its claws were each like a blade, its sharp edges gleaming in the night. It was majestic in a beastly sort of way.

The monster landed heavily, a single red eye glaring at Annabeth, her dagger lodged in the other eye. Defenceless, eyes wide, she could only stare at the ferocious monster.

It let out another roar, of anger this time, and charged at Annabeth, leaping gracefully into the air.

Annabeth closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, thinking that she would never be able to make amends with Percy.

The next sound she heard was like the flowing of the river.

'_Is this the end? Is that the River Styx I hear?'_

She then heard a heavy body slam into the ground. That wasn't a sound heard in the afterlife.

Opening her eyes, she saw someone standing above her, water coiling around the figure's left arm. The breeze shifted and along with it, the smell of the ocean. Annabeth realised just who had saved her.

"Percy…" she breathed out.

Percy glanced over his shoulder to Annabeth momentarily, but otherwise keeping his eyes on the on monster, which was recovering from the blast of water he had launched at it.

"Even if we're not together anymore, you're still my friend. And I protect my friends." he said simply.

Annabeth was about to reply when the monster roared again, recovering from Percy's water blast.

It charged again at the pair, claws outstretched but Percy was ready for it. He started running, straight at the monster. As they drew closer, the monster bared its teeth, growling and made a grab for Percy with its claws. He nimbly dodged to the side, in the same movement, he wrenched Annabeth's dagger from its eye with his water covered hand. Riptide flashed in the night, slicing into the monster's flank as it passed him.

The monster landed awkwardly, ichor freely flowing from its eye and side, but not yet dissolving into dust.

Percy narrowed his eyes. He let go of Annabeth's dagger, letting it slide down his water tendril to the end before the water gripped it.

The monster opened its mouth to roar at Percy, but before it could, Percy shot Annabeth's dagger from his water tendril like a sling, straight into its mouth. The dagger pierced its unprotected throat, tearing through its entire body before it came out the other side, flying until it hit a tree, where it embedded itself to the hilt.

Instead of a roar, the monster let out a gurgle, before slowly collapsing, dissolving into dust.

Annabeth watch the whole thing with eyes wide. She never knew water could be manipulated to such an extent by a Child of Poseidon. And Percy… it was a brutal execution of the monster.

Percy stood in front of her, holding out her dagger to her.

She took it tentatively, wanting to thank Percy but she couldn't find her voice.

"Here, you should eat some Ambrosia. That cut on your arm looks pretty nasty."

Annabeth took it without complaint. Percy knelt down in front of her, tearing a bit of his shirt off and using it as a makeshift bandage. Annabeth noted the tender care with how he treated her arm. He glanced up and their eyes made contact for a few seconds, before Percy looked away and quickly finished binding her arm.

"The camp is this way." Percy said brusquely whilst standing, pointing in a seemingly random direction.

He started walking away when Annabeth finally spoke.

"P- Percy wait! I- I want to talk about what happened last week."

He growled in frustration and stopped walking but didn't turn around.

She almost flinched, feeling the anger, and the hurt through the rumbling of his throat.

"What Annabeth, there's really nothing to talk about."

"But there is! I'm not cheating on you!"

Percy turned around, "I saw you there Annabeth! With that mortal in the library. Smiling, laughing. How do you explain that?"

"So what, I'm not allowed to have friends that are boys?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"No, it's not like that… It- it was the _way _you smiled, the way you laughed. And your eyes shined, like they did when you were with me. They were filled with admiration and affection. I may be a little slow on things, but I'm not stupid to realise that you like that mortal."

Annabeth finally found the reason. The reason that their relationship was in tatters now. Admittedly, even Annabeth would be hard pressed to act like Percy had. She would be screaming and kicking (stabbing more like) if their roles were reversed.

"Well you're wrong Seaweed Brain."

"What?"

"First of all, Josh already has a girlfriend," Percy opened his mouth to interrupt but Annabeth forestalled him. "And… all that smiling and laughing? Because I was talking about _you_."

Percy was dumbstruck. All that time…

"I- I'm sorry Annabeth…"

Annabeth merely smiled and launched herself at Percy, hugging him tightly, burying her face into the crook of his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her,

"It was killing me to stay away from you, you know that?"

"Then why did you do it?" Annabeth asked.

"Thought it would be easier for me when you finally told me about…"

"Let's just forget about it."

"That works with me…"

"But just so you know, we're even."

"What? Even with what?"

"Rachel, remember?"

"Oh… right."

* * *

><p><strong>The end! That took a while :**

**I'll admit the ending was a bit weak (for me at least) but whatever.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Read and Review ples**


End file.
